jeff the killer (parody)
by ritsukarios172
Summary: writers block all the way! but something not to read to kill time


gazing at the sharp knife looking at the brain matter and blood drenched on the knife jeff watched as it drips down onto his hands as he took pleasure of it focusing on the knife as his victim half way dead with a deep wound on the side of her head was bleeding out intensely as she froze in fear as she felt the sharp pain scrapping across her her body as she couldn't move seeing how jeff got the right spot to stab to paralyzing her jeff chuckled to him self as he licked his knife with his full tongue tasting the brain and the sweat irony taste of blood licking it off he could hear the sirens out in the distant he looked out side and he could see the lights of freedom coming for him looking at his victim he looked at her her face her was in shock and dear as she stared straight into jeff's eyes the cops got closer and closer as jeff can hear the screeching sirens come closer and closer he hated that noise but he loved the people that it brought with it

getting in position the cop cars make a barricade in front of the house making sure that no one got in or try to get out cops got out holding there guns aiming at the house the machine guns,pistols,shot guns all ready to fire at jeff. jeff looked outside as the lights blinded him covering his eyes with his hand the glare from his knife gave away where he was and the cop took no chances and shot his automatic weapon at jeff hitting throw the window as jeff dodge quickly as a bullet skimmed his cheek feeling the stinging pain from it jeff got angry real angry he looked at the girl and pulled his finger to his lips

"shhhhhhh its curfew time for everybody jeff" whispered to her

the cops know his position as the swat team moved toward the front door ready to break in as the guy in front counted down with his finger he raised up 3 fingers 2 fingers 1 finger and get right in front of the door kicking it open as the door burst open as he lifts his gun,

but suddenly a body was thrown in front of him knocking him to his back as the second swat member goes and his stabbed in the throat by jeff as jeff quickly turns his body and grabs the man's gun and shoots throw the wall after bullet after bullet hits all 4 of the swat members knocking them down as jeff sliced open the mans throat knocking him on his face as the man lays there bleeding to death jeff smiled as watching the man but suddenly bullets are flying past him cops shooting towards jeff as jeff grabs the mans body one more time and runs outside using him as a meat shield as the officers see it and stop giving jeff a good advantage throwing the man at another officer jeff goes after the first cop swing his body to stab him in the throat lifting his body with the knife in the mans neck he kicks the guy next to him in the face as the wight of his body rips throw the mans neck gushing blood everywhere as the officers saw in shock jeff grab the pistol that was holstered on the dead cop turned around and shot the cop with machine gun in the head as another cop gets the courage and trys to hit jeff with the back of his rifle but jeff dodges as he does a black flip and gets behind the cop and stabs him in the spine and thrust i down as blood splattered all over jeff revealing the spine as jeff grabs it and rips it out knocking the cop on the floor and run the the cop and smack him with it and raps it around his neck and makes the bones go in the through the mans neck as blood drips down jeff jumps in front of the cop still having the spine around his neck quickly rips the cops head off sending it flying in the air hitting the sharp fence staking it throw the eye of the head jeff looked all around seeing nothing but blood everywhere pleased with tonights kill and begins to walk away from the brutal massacre forgetting the 2 cops the one cop get the body off of him and ready his gun and the other got over his pain in the face and ready his gun as both took fire jeff blocked the bullets with his knife and throw it at the one cup with the broken face stabbing him right between the eyes as he feel to the floor dead as the one cop still alive walks slowly towards jeff with his mp4 pointed to jeff's head as the cop chuckled and slowly pulled the trigger but gun wouldn't fire he pulled the trigger over and over and starts hitting it hoping it was just jammed as a dark being spawned behind him tall dark demon in a suit looked down at the cop who slowly noticed and looked behind him quickly to see the man with no face as his cry's for help where silent getting a good glimpse of the monster as one of its dark glooming hands ran across the cops face as the man with no face looked as if it was scanning him looking deep in him as the cop broke into a cold sweat started to calm down but quickly ended as the man dark tentacles burst out as they grab one of the cops arms and slowly start turing inside out ripping it off slowly as the cop cried in deep brutal pain as people inside there homes where watching such horrible shocking turn about as kids looked in fright faces moms and dads cover there kids eyes witnessing a horrible death as the old people closed there eyes and know what was expected and laid and heard the screams of the outside hoping there death come quick and painless as they are ready

the cop looked at his arm that the demon had blood dripping down as jeff watches laughing madly to him self clapping encoring the demon as the demon slowly rereleases his tentacles ripping the cop apart shredding his arms and legs everywhere and his guts painted the floor with hellish picture the cop dying slowly with deep agonizing pain wishing to die as he witnessed his death happen slowly demon grabs the cops body who was still alive his stomach ripped out his legs and arms and lover body all over the place his spine ripped out as his lower jaw was ripped off still alive the demon slowly starts ripping the cops head odd as the cop screamed what ever breath he had as his head splatters in half squirting out what ever blood was left as he chunks the body as the house that jeff came out of and looks towards jeff as he was pulling out the knife out of the mans head and lick the blade laughing still as he walks towards the demon

thanks slender man what a beautiful show you put on you always have the best performance *jeff claps smile his wide smile*

aww yes its like poetry each kill is different in his own way of man and women alike i find it more of an art that wasn't my best i just felt like putting on a good show for all the little boys and girls of the neighborhood i hope the good nights rest *slender man bows to the people in there homes as they all quickly turn the lights out and hide leaving all the house black*

J:looks like everyone is asleep i should put them to sleep my self a little tucking in if you know what i mean * he winks and slender man and readys his knife*

S:wait boy we should let them sleep on there own we should save them on a rainy day plus the sun is about to rise we should leave

J:yes your right o wait lets go by ben i'm getting hungry

slenderman and jeff looked at there stomachs as they growled like a lions ready to eat they know where ben worked at a taco bell place ben looked like a regular human except he wore a link out fit everyday his workers didn't care to much they thought his commitment to the game was good but his both worries sometimes not by how he looks but where his money goes to ben smokes a lot of weed for the fun of it he likes the way it feel sand evan tho ben could grow his own and evan better he feels as tho he cheats on the world and feels like he is giving to a charity or something so ben works for fun giving free food to jeff and slenderman the co workers at ben's job know about them but they made a deal they don't kill them and in return free food boss feels cheated but he wants to live another day

jeff and slenderman got to bens work as they got in the workers who where still there greeted the evan tho they were covered in blood they got used to the sight of it as they got to the front counter ben was stoned as usual and smiled as he laughed at his friends

B: man another day at the job damn how many today bras?

J: oh just 7 or 8 nothing big today *picks his teeth with his knife*

S: yes we are famished today ben why not 10 burritos and 10 tacos

J: oh and some nachos man extra cheese

B:*ben laughed as he punched in the numbers giving the orders to his workers as they got them ready* shit bros y'all hungry today did y'all get some good shit today if you know what i mean haha

J: no ben we don't do that member last time

the food comes out as the blond guy hands them there orders as jeff takes them and pulls up a chair for him and slenderman as slenderman got a napkin and tuks it in his suit as he opens his burrito package neatly as a big demented mouth opens and takes a bite of the food as he enjoys and chews carefully with every bite he took

jeff grabbed 5 burritos and 5 tacos and opened them crazily as he grabbed a hand fool on what he got and started guzzling all the food he had down no stoping to breath for a second as he gets grease and food all over himself making a mess of things

as the 2 characters were eating there food ben watching the door opens as the bell rings as all 3 of them looked at the door seeing a girlish figure in black as jeff looks wide eye a surprise on his face as he swallows what ever chunk of food he had in his mouth

J: *whispers* fuck!


End file.
